


I Want Some More/ Я хочу ще трохи

by ola_ukraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Both Pairings, Cousin Incest, Dark Robb, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, For the love of the Gods read the tags, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern AU, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Translate to Ukrainian, all kind of oral
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Це все почалося одного літнього дня, коли Санса вирішила пошпигувати за Джоном і отримала навіть більше ніж очікувала...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [I Want Some More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807510/chapters/17815936) by [Jeanettesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc)

Літня спека робила все незручним. Виходити на ззовні було незручно,бо щойно ти виходив , як за хвилини просякав потом наскрізь. Жоден одяг не був достатньо прохолодним, і не міг втримати твою зачіску та стиль, Санса ходила скрізь лише в своєму бікіні. Її мати була єдиною, хто сварив її за це, але решта домочадців розуміло її. Ліниві літні дні з кондиціонерами, що часом не могли зарадити цій спеці, продовжувалися, тож більшість свого часу Санса проводила у басейні. Її сестри та брати були вдома влітку, тому дім був завжди сповнений.

Джон лишався в будиночку біля басейну, він працював вночі, і припустив що це буде зручно і легше для всіх, він там нікому не заважатиме.  На думку Санси йому давали привілей. Цілий будиночок лише для нього. Ніяких тобі набридливих братів та сестер, що постійно тобі докучали, які вривалися до кімнати без стуку, сварившихся через ванні кімнати… уфф. Вона скривила своє обличчя, відчуваючи ревнощі та заздрість чрезе те, що в нього був особистий простір на відміну від неї. Вона вийшла з басейну та попрямувала до його дверей. Вони були зачинені. Якого біса вони зачинені? Джон дуже чітко висловився що до цього. Він платив за власну їжу, пиво та сплачував рахунки, тримав будиночок в чистоті та порядку, доводячи батьками, що він достатньо відповідальний, щоб утримувати його. Чудово, відповідальний Джон… мудачина. Санса навіть пригадала, що він хотів платити за його оренду та тато відмовився від цього.

Роб натомість ніколи не вимагав будиночок собі. Його кімната була так ж само простора, як і кімната їх батьків, та ще й з ванною. Козел. Санса насупилася. Вона не знала розклад Джона і його вихідні, але в вихідні він спав в середині. Будиночок був поділений на дві спальні, одна навпроти одної, дві ванни і невеличку кухню, з вітальнею. Навіть в будиночку біля басейну у кімнтаха були власні ванни! Санса гадки не мала навіть в якій з спален Джон спав. Вона підійшла до однієї з них та затіяла відчиняти вікно. Воно було закрите. Дідько! Вона обійшла будинок з іншого боку, з наміром відчинити інше вікно. Воно було просто прикрите. Вона відчула прохолоду на своєму животі, коли підняла його догори.

Вона не знала чому вона це робить, вона покрутила головою вправо вліво. Джонове ліжко не заслане.. хмм. Зрозумівши, що його нема вдома, вона просунула своє тіло крізь вікно. Коли її ноги звисали майже з підлоги вона почала сміятися. Що це вона робить? Вона обперлась животом в підвіконня, руки поставила на долівку і втягнула ноги, які висіли в повітрі до кімнати. Прохолода всередині була найкращим, що вона відчула за весь цей день. Крапля поту сковзнула до низу на її лоба. Вона захекалася… а потім почула це. Воду було увімкнено. Курва!

Вона обернулася навколо та побачила прочинені двері ванної. Джон приймав душ. Він був там. Він був там … го-голий. Вона відчула, як серце б’ється десь у горлі. Вона застигла на місці, неспокійні думки метушилися в її голові. Але допитливість узяла вгору тож вона навшпиньки попрямувала в бік ванної. Та тобі клемки позносило, Сансо Старк?! Ти хочеш піддивитись за двоюрідним братом, який приймає душ? Що ти сподіваєшся там побачити? Якого милого ти все ще ідеш в тому напрямку? Інстинктивно вона притиснула пальці до своїх вуст, і почала кусати нігті, коли наблизилася до дверей. З цього кута вона бачила скляну перетинку душу в віддзеркалені люстра.

Її очі зосередилися на цьому. Її голова нахилилася ліворуч на декілька сантиметрів, поки вона не побачила його. Його тіло. Вона бачила його. Його тіло. Його міцне, рельєфне, дідько не можу, тіло. Його темне волосся спадало хвилями по шиї майже до плечей. Вона була вдячна, за те що скляна перетинка душу чиста. Дідько! З чого б це її бути за це вдячною? Її очі не могли відірватись від видовища, відповідаючи на це питання. Він був красунчик. Такий що протилежна стать могла поділятись лише за категорією ти не красивіше за Джона Сноу. Санса піддивлялася за своїм двоюрідним братом і теплі хвилі омивали її тіло. Вона дивилася, як його пальці  проріджували волосся. Його очі були заплющені. Тепло в її тілі скерувалося просто між її стегна. Боже правий. Він же.. Він же вкрай сексі. Такий ніби, я зараз закричу від того який він сексі.

Санса ледь не впала у двері, коли побачила, як його руки ковзнули до низу по його вологому животу, як його пальці стиснули його член. Вона роззявила рота. Вона ніколи цього не бачила. Вона ніколи  раніше не бачила, щоб чоловік таке робив… вона бодай знала, що вони цим займалися, але вона ніколи раніше цього не бачила! Вона сподівалася в будь-яку мить зірватись з місця, де стояла. В будь-яку мить… та ну Сансо… це ж не здорово. Вона що справді буде дивитись, як Джон дрочить? Та її потрібно було вже давно бути на дворі, зануритись до басейну… збирати себе до купи. Але ж бо… Ісусе... просто глянути на нього. Вона не могла відвести очі.

Вона спостерігала, як його член збільшувався в його долоні. Його рука почала рухатися вгору та вниз. Він схилив голову так, що вона бачила, що він досі не розплющив очі. Її очі пили це видіння, ніби живильне повітря. Вона продовжувала гризти нігті, щоб задовольнити бажання чимось зайняти рота. Вона не палила цигарок, але дідько… якби хтось просунув одну з них до її рота в цю мить, вона б затягнулась без сумніву. Тепло, що вона відчувала наразі пульсувало в середині неї. Вона відчувала хіть. Вона бажала свого двоюрідного брата.  Дідько забери.

Джон прискорив рухи наразі. Вона зачаїла подих, дивлячись, як він собі дрочить… його руки в милі, що плавно рухались по всьому стволу, як його язик облизував нижню губу, і як голова відкинулася назад. Вона змогла розчути звуки. Плескання, його рука рухалася швидше. Коліна Санси підігнулися, коли вона почула Джонове зітхання.  Не думаючи, вона сковзнула своїми пальцями до низу вздовж шиї, повз ліф бікіні до низу плавок. Вона просунула свої пальці за плавки, вздовж лобка, намацуючи клітор водячи довколо нього пальцями.  Вона просунула їх далі та відчула, що ж відбулося щойно вона не змогла відвести очі від Джона… тепло та волога її піхви огорнули їх. Тремтіння пройшло крізь її тіло.

Хвиля насолоди, що прокотилася тілом для неї була незнайома. Вона знала, що не варто на  нього дивитись. Вона знала, що спостерігати за двоюрідним братом, та пестити себе може призвести до непередбачуваних наслідкив, завести в темряву. Це було взагалі не правильно, але дідько, це було так до-о-обре. Це ж бо не він. Не він спостерігав за нею, а вона за ним. Боже правий! Її пальці заглибилися до піхви, слабкий запах її бажання долетів до її носа, крізь ковтки повітря, що вона похапцем вдихала. Вона не могла відвести від нього очей.

Рухи його стали більш шаленими голова рухалася вперед-назад, його очі закотилися. Її закортіло, щоб заміть його руки там була її рука. Думка, щоб увірватися до нього, прочинити скляну перетинку і взяти його в руку спалахами горіла в її голові.

Вона могла б увійти, покласти руку на його товстий, твердий член та змусити його дійти. Він міг би стиснути її груди, просунути язика до її рота, пирхаючи до її плечей, поки вона дрочила б йому, аж поки він не звільниться. Відчувати його сперму, що виплескується на її шкіру. Вона відчувала власний оргазм, та її очі інстинктивно заплющувалися, проте те що вона хтіла бачити було навпроти в прочинених дверях. Вона помітила, як Джонове дихання стало важчим та різким. Його рука ще швидше рухалася на члені, він пару раз штовхнувся в кільце своїх пальців, вільною рукою обпершись на кахлі і видав придушене зітхання. Його тіло здригнулося. Вона обперлася рукою об двері, відчуваючи, як стінки її піхви зімкнулися навколо її пальців. Схилилася на руку, в той час як м’язи животу скоротилися і в голові тремтіло від хворобливої хвилі оргазму.

\- Дідько.- Видихнула вона.

Розплющивши очі, щоб побачити, як Джон дивиться в її бік. Вона вирвала руку з плавок та кинулася втікати. Вона підбігла до вхідних дверей, прочинила їх та зачинила за собою швидко. Вона пробігла ще декілька кроків та пірнули до басейну.  Тепла вода поглинула її тендітне тіло. Вона відплила на інший бік, випірнула з води намагаючись відновити нормальне дихання. Її руки навхрест лежали на гарячому бортику. Вона притулила свої почервоніли щоки до рук та відсапался, її пульс досі кудись поспішав. Вона легенько всміхнулася сама до себе, запитуючи знову себе, що ж вона наробила. Погледівши через плече, вона побачила прочинені двері та обличчя Джона, вона всміхнулася.

_А це було весело. Дідько._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Розповідь від Джона_ **

Сімя виплеснулося у руку і він відчув, як стрес цього тижня покидає його тіло. Джон не задовольняв себе відтоді, як приїхав додому, хоча відчайдушно цього потребував. Він працював з одинадцятої вечору до 7 ранку в поштових доставках, і хоча платня була чудова, години та фізичні тонкощі цієї праці виснажували його до дідька. Він приходив додому, завалюючись до ліжка, коли більшість його родини попивала каву. Він прокидався, коли половина дня вже промайнула. До всього цього додавалося те, що він мав ходити на роботу день у день після того, як бачив Сансу, що вешталася домом в тому непорозумінні, що називала бікіні. Це було всього лише декілька смужок та три клаптика тканини.. і більше нічого. Джон намагався багато разів не витріщатися на її тверді соски, коли вона заходила до дому зі двору. А він мав сидіти на кухні, проводити час з родиною, пити підігріту по новій каву, коли вона входила до кухні  з отими сосками, що стирчали наче.. наче так ... прикрийте їх хтось негайно, поки я не перегнув вашу безцінну дівчинку через край столу та не позбавив її цноти на цій самій кухні?!

Але він сидів в кутку кухні, на табуретці в очікуванні, поки його напів-ерекція спаде, щоб він міг піти на роботу. За що? В нього не було ніякого життя. Він був єдиний, хто рвав жили, щоб заробляти протягом всього літа. Єдина його втішна думка була в тім, що в нього був свій закуток… ніби-то. Він мав більше особистого простору з усієї родини Старків.. це була чесна угода на його думку. Він любив свою родину, любив двоюрідних братів та сестер, але дідько… їх було забагато. В них був великий будинок, але коли семеро людей живуть в одному місці.. воно якось звужується.

В нього було три дні вихідних, і він сподівався на деякий час для себе,  своє дозвілля, і насправді дещо потребувало його уваги. Перше за все йому потрібен був час для себе. Він зачинив двері, роздягнувся та увімкнув душ. Він дозволив омити літній воді його втомлені м'язи. Навіть з кондиціонером було досі гаряче для гарячого душу. Він помив волосся та тіло. Заплющив очі насолоджуючись, коли мильна вода стікала по його шкірі. Образ Санси в її бікіні мерехтів крізь примружені вії. Його перший порив було витрусити його з голови, але… щоб це не було, це спрацювало. Він схопив свій член і використав свої намилені пальці, щоб попестити себе.

Вона ж бо була лишень його двоюрідною сестрою. Вони не були такими близькими. Вона любила друзів, балачки, сумочки, одяг. Дідько забирай, її одяг. Ота її сукня, що вона її одягала минулого тижня, червона з зав'язками позаду її довгої шиї, Ісусе. Джон відчув гуркіт зітхання, що зароджувався в його горлі. Він бачив її вчора, як ліф її бікіні недбало прикривав її груди. Він бачив півкулі її грудей… ліфчик в трьох сантиметрах від її твердого соску… Ісусе. Він почав стискати свій член міцніше, думки про його розкішну двоюрідну сестру, пронизували жаром його жили. Він уявляв, як він відсуває її плавки та просовує свої пальці до її налитої, рожевої піхви. Дідько. Притиснути свій стояк до її дупці, щоб вона відчула, що вона з ним робить, кожного разу, коли з’являється поруч у такому вигляді. Та-ак. Прикусити її плече, а іншою рукою стиснути її груди, трахати її своїми пальцями… дідько. Лишень уявити своє обличчя в її волоссі, як він каже, якою вона неслухняною дівчинкою була, що в нього на неї стоїть, так що можна забивати цвяхи… Боже.. чути її зітхання, коли вона кінчить від його пальців. Так! Боже! Так!

Його очі примружилися, він скінчив, кров досі бурлила в ньому. Зітхання відбивалися відлунням від стін душу… тоді то він і почув це.

Дідько.

Санса! Він щойно чув її! Він подивився на двері, і побачив  рудий спалах, а потім він щез. Він схопив рушника,обгорнув навколо своєї талії і підбіг до дверей. Його серце гучно билося у горлянці, коли він повернув ручку і відкрив їх. Не може бути – промайнула думка – я зачиняв двері.

Він прочинив їх і побачив її. Вона намагалася відсапатися на іншому боку басейну. Він ледь не задихнувся. Вона посміхалася йому.

Лайно.


	3. Chapter 3

Санса прокинулася від  денного сну відчуваючи відновлення. Вона почувалася живою, як ніколи. Вона зістрибнула з ліжка, і схопила рушника, щоб помитися до вечері. Вона любила спати вдень в літку. Санса не розуміла, як можна це не любити. Вона пройшла коридор. Її серце пропустило удар, коли вона побачила, що двері ванної зачинені.

\- Дідько забери! Хто це там? – подумала вона, а потім крикнула крізь двері.

\- Бране! Мене не буде деякий час!

 Санса заричала з огиди і ледь не копнула двері.

\- Не можу повірити, що маю ділити ванну з ще трьома людьми. Арія і два хлопці-підлітка!! – подумала вона и голосно зітхнула. Подивилася ліворуч і виявила, що двері кімнати Роба були прочинені, світла там не було.

\- Його ніколи не має вдома все одно. Він завжди або з Теоном, або з Джейн, хоча треба зазначити я прохала собі цю кімнату, - згадала вона. Хоча її батьки зберігали її для нього, наче якусь гробницю. Вона прочинила двері і зайшла до середини. Його кімната була найтемніша в будинку. Завіси темно-коричневого кольору, утримували світло від проникнення в середину. Його ліжко було іншого відтинку коричневого. Та все в цій кімнаті було цього кольору. Все це було Робове, ба навіть пахло як і він затишний, запаморочливий, чоловічий запах.

 

Її рука провела по ковдрі ліжка, відчуваючи м’якість. Вона відсунула завісу, щоб подивитися на під’їзд до дому. Не побачивши його автівки, вона зайшла до його ванни і увімкнула світло. Вона вже використовувала душ Роба, коли його не було і була захоплена нейтральним запахом гелю для душу, шампуню и кондиціонеру для волосся. Нічого занадто жіночного, та ніяких продуктів призначених спеціально для чоловіків. Вона побачила, що він зберігав її мочалку, вона звисала з крючка і дивувалася чи він використовував її. Він же ж голився тут, в кутку абияк стояло його чоловіче приладдя. Він був гірше, за дівчину зі своїми речами.

 

Санса роздяглась, увімкнула душ. Вона помила своє волосся, потім вирішила поголити ноги.

Дідько! Вона ж бо не взяла станок! Але ж в Роба мав би бути він. Вона прочинила двері ванної та зробивши крок за двері лише тоді намацала його. Санса схопила станок і швидко зачинила двері… бо її дуло. Вона поголила ноги, розсунула їх, щоб поправити лінію бікіні. Закінчивши з голінням, вона поклала станок на поличку, так і не зсунувши ноги. Живе видіння Джона все ще стояло перед її очима, вона ніяк не могла  цього позбутися. Серце билося десь в її шлунку. Вона стиснула мочалку, щоб її пальці стали мильними, і провела ними вздовж своїх нижніх губ. Відчувши їх гладкість вона занурила свій вказівний та середній пальці до піхви, а потім висунула, повторила декілька разів. Поклала подушечку великого пальця на клітор, вона заплющила очі і згадала Джона.

 

Як потім вона вийшла з басейну, саме тоді коли він захлопнув двері. Вона одразу ж побігла до своєї кімнаті та одягла поверх бікіні бавовняну сукню. Вона сиділа у вітальні, спостерігаючи чи зможе вона побачити, як Джон йде на роботу. О третій вона здалася. Як він до цього часу не пішов, в нього вихідний і він залишиться на ніч. Після того, як вона поїла та подивилась щось по телику, що навіть не запам’ятала що це, а потім вона почала куняти. Вона злетіла по сходинках до своєї кімнати і вирубилася на ліжку.  Прокинувшись лише від гуркоту, що сповіщав, про домочадців, що вернулися додому.

Санса оперлась спиною на куток Робового душу, задовольняючи себе пальцями, вільною рукою стискаючи груди, голова нахилилася до низу в насолоді, відчуваючи напругу, що просувалася її тілом. Вона похапцем ковтнула повітря.

Джон. Джон, який пестив себе. Дідько.. Його зітхання… Його зичне зітхання… Ісусе.

Вона зловила своє власне зітханні стиснувши свої вуста. Мурчання так і залишилося в її горлі, коли вона нахилилася, затремтівши від спазмів насолоди. Її клітор набряк, став дуже чуттєвим, вона ще поддавался стегнами на зустріч своїм пальцям поки оргазм курсував її  тілом, поки вона уявляла Джона в думках.

 

Вона ополоснулася, вимкнула воду і схопила рушника. Витерла своє тіло, обернула рушник навколо голови, і почала втирати в шкіру рук лосьйон. Поставила ногу на бортик душу так, що можна було побачити її піхву, протерла ногу лосьйоном з усмішкою на обличчі.

 

\- Знову, Сансо, і що це ти робиш. Що це на тебе найшло? Чого це ти його жадаєш? Чому ти б хотіла, щоб він споглядав, коли ти ось в такому вигляді? – промайнуло у неї в голові.

Санса взялася за іншу ногу, потім провела долонями по своїм сідницям.. по грудях, плечах. Нарешті, коли вона подумала що вона і так багато чого виставила на показ, вона стала навпроти прочинених дверей і подивилася в них.

 

\- Ти надивився на мене? – запитала вона, але відповіддю їй була тиша.

Її серце прискорило свій біг, коли вона відчинила двері.

Обличчя Роба було просто перед нею, він втупився поглядом до її очей, поки ногою зачиняв двері. Санса зачаїла подих. Її очі блукали в пошуках рушника, який вона побачила під ногою Роба.

\- Святі угодники, Робе, - вона ледь не задихнулася: - що це ти в біса робиш?

\- А це тепер так називається, що я роблю? – він схилився до неї, скоротив відстань та прошепотів на її вухо.

\- Що це ти в біса робиш, Сансо?

Дідько.

\- Хм.. Я приймала душ?

\- Хм.. душ.- Його обличчя було навпроти її обличчя.

Вона вдихнула його солодкий подих, і в грудях в неї потеплішало.

\- Тож саме це ти щойно робила? – його голос поглибшав.

Санса відчула, як її щоки порозвішали. Вона опустила погляд і прошепотіла: - Ні.

\- Я бачив тебе в душі, Сансо. Хоча може це не було твоєю метою, щоб я тебе побачив, але твоєю метою було та вистава, що була після. – він притиснувся до неї. Вона відчула його стояк своїм стегном.

Санса відчула знайоме тепло між своїми стегнами. Вона б мала бути для себе огидною, адже Роб був її братом. Її кревним братом. Не двоюрідним, а рідним братом. Вона мала б втекти, але ось воно, що виходило, вона була заведена, так само сильно, як і він.

Вона підняла своє обличчя, зустрічаючи його палаючий погляд. Відчула жар його тіла.

\- Т..Так. Я хотіла, щоб ти побачив це, - вона не могла повірити, що вона це вимовила вголос.

Санса відчула, як його тіло ще щільніше притислося до неї і відкинула голову в очікуванні його поцілунку. Коли вони обоє здригнулася від голосу їх матері.

\- Вечеря готова!

Вона схилилася, щоб прикритись рушником, і вони одразу ж залишили кімнату. Вона швидко втекла до своєї і зачинила двері. Вона затулила собі рота двома руками. Голова вибухала від того, що щойно відбулося.

Вона не могла добрати слів до цього. Її треба було просто спуститися до низу і зробити вигляд, що ніц не було. Не варто мастурбувати уявляючи двоюрідного брата і вже точно не варто займатися петінгом з рідним братом.

\- Але так я щойно це утнула – вимовила Санса вголос, одягаючи сукню.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Розповідь від Роба** _

Роб пригальмував на підїзді, завів автівку до гаражу і перевірив стільничку. Жодних повідомлень. Ніч поза домом не мала б так рано закінчуватись для нього. В нього були плани, але після сварки з своєю дівчиною, тож він вирішив перечекати та не наполягати на своєму. Літо лишень почалося, і все одно він не збирався провести свої канікули в серйозних стосунках. Вона хотіла, щоб він зустрівся з нею та її батьками на вечері, і хоче це була лише вечеря та він почувався так, що вона затягує його до шлюбу. І щойно вона побачила його реакцію, одразу ж наполягла, щоб він розповів що не так. Він зітхнув і погодився на вечерю, та вона не заспокоїлася. Тож йому довелося щиросердно зізнатися в усьому:

Він був лишень на третьому курсі коледжу, йому було 21, і він бажав насолоджуватися своїм життям: без вечері з її батьками хоча б на місяць пізніше  протягом літніх канікул.

На що вона вибухнула істерикою та криком, які продовжувалися годину. Наприкінці незручна мовчанка була лишень з його боку. Тож вони розбіглися… і він не дуже й то і заморочувався цим. Він втримався від того, щоб написати Теону, бо знав, що цей пиздюк захоче витягнути його кудись та відсвяткувати це, адже протягом трьох років він помирав влітку без Роба, в якого були стосунки.

Роб думав, що аби ще позбутися Теона, щоб бути насправді вільним.

Він вийшов з машини, і увійшов до будинку. Він почув, як мати вовтузилася на кухні. Його брати та Арія валялися в гостиній, втикаючи в свої телефоні.

\- Привіт, мамо. – він звичайно привітався з Кейтлін.

\- Привіт, Робе, вечеря буде готова за декілька хвилин. Ти залишишся… чи підеш?

\- Я залишаюся… Хоча може піду пізніше, але від вечері не відмовлюсь. Я помиюся та одразу спущуся.

\- Добре, синку.

Він піднявся на гору, відчинив двері та почув, як душ було увімкнено. Не думаючи він привідкрив двері в ванну. Перше що він побачив це руді пасма. Санса. Першим його поривом було зачинити двері, звісно, але потім він помітив, що вона пестила себе. Тепла хвиля окотила його, зосереджуючись в його паху.

 _\- Ні…ні ні ні ні ні. Дідько ні!_ – промайнуло в його голові. Його зраджувало власне тіло. Його очі зраджували його… він був не в змозі відвести погляд. Він відчув болючу провину, коли піддивлявся, як його сестра задовольняла себе. Він ніколи не бачив Сансу оголеною, це було вперше. Вона була досконала. Довге, струнке тіло, м’яка бліда шкіра, її  соковиті, рожеві уста були розчинені.

_\- Я що буду стояти тут і… Дивитись?_

Вона б була нажахана, аби про це дізналася.

Її пальці прискорилися, вона стиснула свої груди в нетерпінні, дихання стало важчим. Роб дотягнувся поправити свій член крізь штани. Член був повністю ерегований і це було боляче. Він відчув пульсацію крові, коли побачив її тремтіння. Він ніколи не бачив це наживо. Жінку, що мастурбувала… його сестра…

_\- Боже, я відправлюся до пекла!_

Він позадкував було, він мав намір піти геть, і забути побачене… забути, як це завело його, він потребував цього.

Але за цю довгу мить. Він побачив її погляд в прочиненій двері.

 _\- Лайно! Я забув їх зачинити!_ – подумав Роб.

Його спіймали. Він зацепинів. Вона дивилася просто на нього, усміхаючись, пестячи себе.. показуючи себе.

Ісусе. Її піхва.

Жар пройшов його венами. Його  член сіпнувся в штанях. Його подих застряг в горлянці. Вона дивилася лише на нього наразі.

\- Ти надивився на мене? – запитала вона. Його провина кудись зникла. Замість неї він відчув жагу… звірячу жагу. Рик вирвався з його грудей і він підійшов до дверей.

Вона була миттєво заскочена зненацька. В які ігри вона грала? Санса спитала, що це він робить. А що вона думала, він робив? Вона знала це.

\- А це тепер так називається, що я роблю? – він бажав її. Він бажав грати її. Розвернути її, і спостерігати за її обличчям в відображенні, поки грав її. Він хотів відчути її тіло на дотик. Відчути її смак. Він схилився до неї.

\- Що це ти в біса робиш, Сансо?

Вона дражнила його… відповідаючи, він присунувся ще ближче.

\- Душ.. Тож саме це ти щойно робила?

Вона вдала святу невинність.

\- Ні, - відповіла Санса, дивлячись до низу. Її щоки майоріли.

\- Я бачив тебе в душі, Сансо. Хоча може це не було твоєю метою, щоб я тебе побачив, але твоєю метою було та вистава, що була після. 

Тепло що випромінювало її тіло наводили Роба на певні думки. Він би міг закластися, що вона теж хоче. Він посунувся та притиснувся до її стегон. Він хотів, щоб вона відчула, що вона з ним робить.

 _\- Це не забере багато часу. Вона вже гола, якщо Санса розсуне ноги, я можу увійти до неї, досить буде лишень декілька поштовхів та … Ісусе. Лайно! Вона дивиться на мене_ , - його думки плуталися.

\- Т..Так. Я хотіла, щоб ти побачив це, - вона задрала голову та заплющила очі.

_\- Вона хоче, щоб я поцілував її. Дідько забери, яж збираюся її поцілувати. Навіть зробити щось більше за це.._

Голос їх матері увіткнувся ножем поміж них. Вони обоє здригнулися та відскочили один від одного. Все встало на свої місця. Санса побігла до своєї кімнати. А Роб залишився з збитим диханням, зашкалюючим пульсом та болючою ерекцією. Він плеснув до обличчя холодної води. Він подивився на своє відображення в дзеркалі та посміхнувся.

_Оце тобі нічогенький початок літа._


	5. Chapter 5

В Санси зайняло багато часу, щоб заспокоїти себе, тож її матері довелося піднятися сходами, щоб привести її.

\- Сансо?

\- Так! Мамо.. так Я спущуся за хвилину.. вибач!

\- Що ж.. добре.

 

Вона в останній раз подивилася до дзеркала. Її щоки досі були червоні, але вона в цьому звинувачувала спеку. Вона поправила свою вільну сукню, зробила серйозну пичку і сподівалася що залишки того, що щойно відбулося, не відображаться на її обличчі, коли вона спуститься до низу. Перше що вона побачила в кухні це Роб.

 _\- Дідькозабирайлайнолайно_ , - все що пульсувало в думках.

Він ледь глянув на неї, хоча декілька хвилин тому не мав проблем  з тим щоб спостерігати за нею, ніби вона здобич.

\- Чому це ти в піжамі? Ти сьогодні вже нікуди не підеш? – Сансу вирвав до дійсності голос Арії.

\- Уф, ні. У Мардж  побачення з .. Джофрі, - м’яко відповіла вона. Санса роззирнулася, але єдиний вільний стілець був біля Роба.

_\- Чудово!_

Вона обігнула стіл, відсунула стільця та сіли. Санса почала стукати пальцями по столу.

\- А ти Робе? Підешь на побачення? – спитала Арія з хижими нотками.

\- Ніяких побачень. Можливо пізніше потурбую Теона.. Джейн та я взяли перерву.

Зітхання з-за столу привернуло його увагу. Санса тепер дивилася на Роба широкими очима з цікавістю. Вона витріщалася. _Неймовірно Роб зустрічався з Джейн роками. Вони якось зберегли стосунки на відстані, коли розійшлися по іншим школам, останні два роки… і ось тепер він про це говорить, так ніби замовляю собі чергову порцію кави._

\- Чому так трапилося? – в унісон спитали всі, хто сидів за столом.

\- Люди, це не було щось погане, гаразд? Я просто.. Я просто усвідомив.. Я був з нею занадто довго. – він зітхнув. – Я просто відчував, як вона все віддавала мені… а я хотів би бути молодим… вільним.. на деякий час. – він розирнувся навколо на всіх: - Як ось Джон.

Арія закотила очі. Кейтлін потрусила головою, а Бран та Рікон знизали плечима і кивнули.

\- Це авжеж легковажне рішення ,Робе. Хоч там як. Я розумію.. Джейн чудова, але вона  б одружила тебе на собі до кінця літа.

Санса погодилася з цими словами Арії. Її мати помахом руки змусила всіх замовчати. Та вони прийнялись за вечерю. Коли вечеря добігала кінця Санса не втрималася та зиркнула на Роба, коли він розмовляв з хлопцями. Вона подивилася на його ширінку.

\- Я ж його відчувала близько до тіла. Думка про те що це могло б бути в мені…

\- Тобі допомогти, Сансо? – її думки перервало запитання Роба. І в його голосі навіть натяку на залицяння не було.

\- Уф.. вибач… Я було..

Раптом його рука опинилася на її стегні. Серце Санси прискорило свій біг.

_\- Що це він в біса робить?_

Вона різко обвела очима стіл. Кожен був зайнятий своїми розмовами. Вона так і не поклала віделку, застигла з нею в повітрі. Її тонкі брови піднялися до гори, а очі опустилися до миски з іжєю. Її рот все ще був роззявлений, вона зрозуміла його без слів та піднесла їжу до рота. Він повернувся ліворуч, вдаючи що слухає балачки Арії та Брана.

Його рука не зсунулася з її стегна. Відчувалася вона так, ніби розпечене вугілля на її шкірі. Вона відчула, як тепло направилося до її піхви.

_\- Чи він здурів, хоче щоб його спіймали? Ця скатертина ніц не прикривала._

Вона піддалася цьому і зсунулася на декілька сантиметрів нижче. Роб просунув руку далі і м’яко стиснув її.

_\- Боже правий! Якщо я кінчу за вечерею, я можу стрибнути з даху!_

Вона намагалася зробити ще один укус, коли його рука повільно піднялася вгору.

_\- Боже мій Робе… не варто. Прошу не варто!_

Він подивився на неї, і посміхнувся стиснутими вустами. Санса зачаїла подих. Вона відчайдухо бажала, щоб його пальці опинилися в середини неї.

 _\- Але на Бога за спільною вечерею?_  - подумала вона та посміхнулася йому у відповідь, її очі благали його. Він відняв руку, взяв серветку і протер нею рота, посміхаючись в неї.

 _\- Курвий син. Він вважав, що це гра. Та я думала, що помру, а він грався зі мною. Був би йому гаплик, аби батько дізнався.. Робе, Робе, я навіть не хочу це уявляти_ \-  промайнуло в її думках.

\- Сансо, я зробила порцію на Джона, чи не віднесла б ти її йому? Не знаю чи він сьогодні працює, але як він спить просто постав їжу до холодильника, - сказала Кейтлін, встаючи з-за столу, починаючи прибирання. Хлопці покидали посуд до посудомийки та зникли.

В Санси зявився привід пйти до будиночку.

_\- Я принесла тобі їжу… ось чому я тут._

Вона піднялася було, щоб допомогти матері, але Роб зупинив її, поклавши руку назад на її стегно.

\- Аріє, допоможи-но матері. – Сказав Роб.

Очі Арії втупилися до стільнички на ще трохи поки вона не підняла їх вгору: Гараздоньки.. Агов, Робе, ти б не відвіз мене потім до подруги?

\- Так.

\- Чудово, дякую. Ви вже поїли?- спитала вона.

\- Я вже, та Санса ще в процесі, - промовив він очевидне. Сансі забракло слів, знову прийнялася за їжу. Коли Арія пішла геть, Роб нахилився до неї та прошепотів: - Розстав ноги, Сансо.

Вона жувала і важко ковтнула.

 _\- Чому я це роблю?_ – вона розсунула стегна та трохи обернулася, побачивши, що мати займалася прибиранням.

Його рука заглибилася до її стегон, він відсунув трусики та занурив  з легкістю в неї два пальці. Вона відчула, що дійде одразу. Вона сперлася кулаками на стіл, як він почав  всовувати та висовувати пальці з неї.

_\- Святі равлики. Я зараз дійду. Я дійду від пальців брата. Роб задовольняє мене пальцями за вечерею.. і  ах!_

В її голові промайнув білий сполох, коли її тіло піддавалося йому. Приємне свербіння та вибуховий оргазм пройшли крізь неї. Вона відчула, як її м’язи стиснули його пальці.

 _\- Пальці. Його пальці… грали мене. Задовольняли мене!_ – вона намагалася опанувати  рухи свого тіла, її очі примружилися. Вона лобом уперлася у праву долоню, що спиралася на стіл. В її  руці досі була виделка, вона тримала її  так міцно, що вона заглибилася до її тіла.

Її потрібен був біль. Біль був кращий за задоволення, що скрутило її тіло. Він вийняв з неї пальці, роздався слизький звук, він підніс їх до своїх вуст і облизав. Санса просто витріщалася на те, як він куштував її на смак. Його темний погляд, перетнув її повітря в грудях. Він подивився на неї так, ніби хотів підкорити її… і це знову неабияк завело її.

\- В пекло тебе Робе. В пекло тебе за те що змусив мене.. змусив мене… - думала вона не вірячи в те що щойно відбулося. Це був неймовірний день. Вона відчула, якщо вона ще цим буде заганятися, вона  точно з’їде з глузду.

Його вуста усміхнулися їй, він в останній раз окинув її пестливим поглядом, перед тим як встати з-за столу та забрати її миску.

\- Ти ж кінчила, Сансо? – він всміхнувся.

_\- Так, козел. Я кінчила._


	6. Chapter 6

 

Очі Джона повільно розплющилися. В його плани не входило спати, але його тіло вже звикло до заведеного порядку по роботі. В кімнаті була цілковита темрява. Занавіски були темні, бо саме такі він хотів. Він ненавидів жоден промінець, що прослизнув в кімнату під час його сну, тож він придбав найтовші, світлонепроникні завіси, які тільки зміг знайти і авжеж темні. Вони так гарно справлялися з роботою, не пропускаючи світло, що він мав перевіряти свій стільниковий, щоб перевірити час в середині дня. В нього не було електричного годинника. Навіть ця штука могла спричиняти досить світла. Він намацав свій стільниковий, та повернув його обличчям вниз, щоб він не доставав його світлом, та підняв на достатню відстань, щоб побачити час 7:45.

Він проґавив вечерю. Джон зазвичай намагався зробити її сам на вихідних, але проґавив. Це був нічогенький день. Санса. Думки про неї спричинили ерекцію. Думки про те свідком чого вона стала, скручували його нутрощі в вузол.

 _\- Якого милого вона взагалі пролізла до його вікна? Чи вона спостерігала за ним? Спіймала його? На чому? І цей дурнуватий усміх, коли вона обернулася в басейні._ – він все ніяк не міг привести до купи думки в свій голові. Він думав, що те вона піддивлялася за ним було б принизливим  для нього. По що б вона таке робила? Втім він не думав, що вона була з тих дівчат, які думали, що це сексуально.

_\- Мені тре потрахатися. Вже давно цього не робив. Я дрочу на уявний образ своєї двоюрідної сестри. Моєї гарної… розкішної… дідько забери Санси. От  лайно!_

Він стиснув кулаки на ліжку, коли відчув незадоволення, від того, що він не міг втримати свого члена, коли думав про Сансу знову. Він скинув з себе простирадло та вистрибнув з ліжка. Увійшов до ванни та намагався обережно посцяти це мало б зайняти в нього хвилину, але не так сталось, як гадалось. Ерекція не давала цього зробити. Та ось вона спала та він полегшено зітхнув. Він повернувся до ліжка, впав горілиць і схопив свій стільниковий.  Джон написав декільком людям, щоб зрозуміти, що сьогодні ввечері буде. Він гарно знав декількох людей. Мав небагато друзів, але вони були гарні друзі. Проблема була в тім, що в них всіх були дівчата. Йому подобалося те як вони проводили час, і був радий за них, але він не хотів бути з дівчиною в стосунках. Особливо зараз. Йому потрібно було закінчити навчання і зосередитись на отриманні спеціальності.

І цей план чудово працював, поки він не почав бачити недоліки стосунків з будь-ким. Відсутність дівчини означало ніяких подвійних побачень, гри в басейні пара проти пари, та також було і почуття зайвого колеса, коли він був з друзями. Ще були постійні погляди співчуття з обох боків, нескінченні питання, які починалися «А як щодо, тут тре вставити ім’я, ?» Часом це виснажувало Джона, щоб не зважати на це. Та коли вони випустилися та розбіглися, приїзд додому, щоб побачити своїх на свята та канікули було чудовим почуттям, але вони приїзджали додому до своїх дівчат чи з своїми дівчатами і попри всі незручності, якось могли втримати  стосунки на відстані.

Він прогортав стрічку новин, щоб подивитись, чи хоч хтось йому відповів, чи поділився своїми планами на вечір. І нічого не побачив. Це було якесь примарне місто. Вони всі мабуть відпочивали вдома. Він не отримав жодної відповіді. І це було сумно. Ніякого життя в нього не було. Він був привабливий на вид хлопець, він так вважав, адже згадав, що його звали гарненьким і чоловіки і жінки скільки він себе пам’ятав. В нього було авто. В нього були гроші на витрати, які він заробляв сам.

 _\- Боже, оце я заганяюся з цими моїми дурнуватими проблемами!_ – подумав Джон та відкинув телефон вбік і знову ліг, роздумуючи, щоб такого подивитись. Щоб таке зробити. Щоб таке поїсти.

_Санса._

_Джоне, викинь її з голови негайно._

Холод промайнув його тілом. Він відчув, що він не сам в будинку. Він тримав вхідні двері відчиненими. Кет зазвичай змушувала когось з дітей принести йому їжу і залишити її в холодильнику. Двері до його спальні були прочинені.

_І сьогоднішній інцидент з дверима тебе нічого не навчив, Джоне Сноу!_

Він перекотився, влігся на руки та погукав: - Хтось тут є?

Тиша.

Він не міг цього позбутися. Джон відчував чужу присутність.

\- Аріє, годі гратися зі мною. – нічого.

Він потягнувся за стільниковим, постукуючи по ліжку в намаганні знайти його. Він вже хотів навіть увімкнути світло, як відчув, що хтось торкнувся його руки.

\- Дідько забирай! Хто… - рука затулила йому рота. Слова померли в його горлі, він відчув її запах.

Сансо.

 Санса була в його кімнаті знову. Тягнулася до нього в темряві. Його пульс вже зашкалював від страху, її – він боявся її, того що бажав х нею зробити. Її рука звільнила його рота. Джон нічого не бачив, але ледь чув її дихання, її тремтячий подих. Він відчув, як її рука прорідила його волосся.

 _\- Лайно. Боже правий!_ – її нігті легенько ковзали задіваючи шкіру голови. Член його затвердів. Соски затверділи. В його венах кипіла кров. Вона ковзнула рукою з голови до його бороди. Його очі закотилися, очікуючи, насолоджуючись, бажаючи більшого. Джон відчув її вуста, що лагідно притиснулися до його рота. Це була найсексуальніша річ, що він відчував за все своє життя.

\- Вона цілує мене. Її вуста на моїх. Я можу спробувати її подих на смак. Я хочу спробувати її на смак. Лайно я дійсно цього хочу! – думки юрбилися наче мурахи в його голові, коли він перехопив ініціативу, і відкрив свого рота, пробираючись язиком до її розкритих вуст. Щойно язик торкнувся її, він розтанув. Згорнувши в просторі руками, шукаючи її тіло він зімкнув їх на її талії. Джон потяг її до себе і поцілував її міцніше. Вона застогнала, коли його язик заповзято досліджував її мокрого рота. Вона вернула йому цілунок так само несамовито, як і він цілував її. Стегна Санси притиснулися щільніше до нього. Вони цілувалися та цілувалися.

 _\- Лайно, моїм членом можна добувати діамантову руду. Вона змусить мене дійти лишень поцілунками. Це все відбувається насправді!_ – він відсахнувся від неї, не через думки, але щоб схопити до грудей живільного повітря. Він запустив свої руки до її волосся, він прислонився до неї ближче, до вуха, вдихнув запах її волосся.

\- Я бажаю більшого… Бажаю відчути тебе на смак, Сансо. Відчути смак твоєї піхви.  – Джон відчув важкість її грудей, коли вона втягнула до себе повітря від його слів. Він знайшов її руки та ліг на спину, утягуючи її за собою, щоб вона осідлала його. Джон одразу відчув, що вона була без трусиків. Санса прийшла без трусиків. Спершу вона сіла лише на його груди, але йому було цього досить він поклав свої долоні на її дупу та притягнув до свого обличчя. Вона скрикнула.  Її піхва була просто на його обличчі. Він вдихнув її запах, перед тим, як щось здійснити.

 _\- Щоб я здох. Це найсолодший запах в моєму житті!_ – подумав Джон і не марнуючи часу, його язик проникнув до її входу. Вона випустила зітхання з рота, та вчепилася до спинки ліжка, шукаючи підтримки.

\- Дідько, Джоне! – задихнулася вона.

Він не зупинився. Він лизав її клітор, з допомогою рук рухаючи її стегна, виписуючи язиком кола на кліторі. Притягуючи її за дупу до свого роту, щоб занурити язика в її піхву знов. Її зітхання стали гучнішими. Він повторював свої рухи, доки не відчув, що вона рухає стегнами на його обличчі сама.

 _\- Боже правий, Санса сидить на моєму обличчі, я язиком відчуваю солодкий смак її вологої піхви, і я збираюся довести її до оргазму. Курва.._ – думки скакали, ніби дикий табун в його голові. Джон усвідомив, чим швидше вона рухала стегнами, тим ближче вона була до оргазму.

 _\- Дідько, ти так давно не страхався, що кінчиш від того, що робиш куні дівчині? Не якійсь дівчині, а Сансі!_ – його яйця поважчали. Напруження в його шлунку зростало, і гарчання народжувалося в його горлі.

\- Дідько, Сасно – прошепотів Джон, знаючи, що якщо він знову просуне свого язика до її піхви все буде скінчено. Її зітхання стихли, її дихання зупинилося, коли він облизав її губи, він нарешті почув, як вона видихнула з насолодою. В його животі потеплішало. Він кінчив слідом за її оргазмом. Він загарчав в її стегна, упираючись п’ятами до ліжка. М’язи його животу напружилися, коли вона вильнула стегнами в останнє. Він в останнє облизав її клітор, занурив язика в середину неї, відчуваючи, як стінки її піхви стискаються, як насолода омиває все її тіло. Щойно вона кінчила, вона злізла з нього. Він почув, її кроки що віддалялися.

\- Сансо! – в його голосі тремтіло прохання.

Двері гучно зачинилися за нею.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Санса кинулась геть від будиночку, назад до будинку, з серцем, що досі вистрибувало з грудей. Вона відкрила задні двері дому, зайшла в середину та роззирнулася. Нікого в вітальні не було. Вона не чула голосів, тож вона вдихнула глибше і навшпиньки побігла до своєї кімнаті. Щойно вона захлопнула двері за собою, як вона відчула, як коліна підігнулися. Вона перечепилася в кроці від ліжка, і перекрутилася, щоб впасти на спину на матрац. Вона вдихала на повні груді, важко видихаючи. Вона не могла позбутися того, що щойно накоїла.

 

Джоне. Джонів солодкий рот. Як він піднімав її над власним обличчям, його язик, що був у неї. Це було дивовижно.

 _\- Скільки оргазмів в мене було сьогодні? Боже мій. Чотири. Двічі я кінчила від власних рук і кожен з останніх двох від Роба та Джона._ – пульсувало в її голові.

Вона б мала відчувати глибокий сором за цей день, замість цього вона втримувала посмішку і потягнулася на ліжку. Взяла стільничку. Відчуття лоскоти в її животі зародилася від того, що Санса подумала було послати смса Джонові.

_\- І що це ти йому скажеш, Сансо? «Це було дивовижно, дякую»?_

Кожна думка щодо цього, зробила б з неї дурепу. Відправляти смса Джонові з будь-яким текстом робило її схожою на закохану дурепу.

 _\- Ні, я не закохана в свого довбаного двоюрідного брата. Ні за що в світі. Це просто справа в тім, що він сексуальний, як грецький Бог. А ще.. лайно.. найголовніше він найкраще за всіх в світі робить куні, що від цього зносить дах остаточно._ – ця остання думка змусила її зареготати. Вона приглушила смішок подушкою.

Її двері відченилися, вона одразу ж підстрибнула з ліжка та скосила погляд на Роба.

\- Якого милого, Робе? Не вчили стукати!

Роб притримав косяк двері та усміхнувся їй – Не вчили.

В середині Санси все скрутилося. Він був  зловісно сексуальний. Настільки впевнений в собі.

 _\- Жодного уявлення не маю, що це я в ньому відкрила, але те що воно показало темну його привабливість, які я досі не бачила до цього вечору_ – Санса стряхнула ці думки та спогади про те чим вони з Робом робили сьогодні. Вона бачила все це на його обличчі. Вона могла зробити з себе ображену, припечатати його хтивим поглядом, сказати йому щось образливе, вона навіть могла дійсно так думати, але це не змінювало бажання, що вона до нього відчувала, яке палало в її тілі.

\- Я зараз пойду, підкину Арію до друзів. Хочеш приєднатись? – його хрипкий голос поглибшав, коли він ставив запитання. Санса побачила, як його вуста зігнула посмішка, це змусило її шлунок стиснутись.

 _\- Якщо я залишуся з ним на самоті, щось точно станеться. Боже мій, я не знаю чи витримаю._ – секунду вона вагалася, що сказати, як сказати «ні, дякую, Робе». Він наблизився на крок та простягнув руку до неї.

\- Пішли зі мною, Сансо.

Вона не могла поворухнутися. Його особливий погляд відібрав її мову. Якби вона опустила очі, вона не сумнівалася побачити, як серце вистрибує з її грудей. Він нахилився.

 _\- Ісусе. От лайно, чому він так гарно пахне? Я помираю._ \- стукотіло в голові.

\- Ти чула мене, молодшенька? – його обличчя було поруч з її вухом. Санса відчула гаряче дихання на свої щоці. Відчула його захват.

\- Пішли.

Вона пропала. Встала та послідкувала за ним геть з кімнати, як гарна дівчинка.

 _\- Хіба не в таку гру він хотів зіграти. Тож я теж вмію грати, і сама не розумію, чому вона мені аж так подобається_ , - думала вона, попри те що вона грала з Джоном та Робом в гру, вони були зовсім різні. Вона не хотіла проводити паралелі між ними наразі, але наслідок був тим самим: вони обидва давали її ту насолоду, якої бажало її тіло ще більше. Вона відчувала себе так ніби, її замало.  Спонукана хіттю, ніби вампіра, що жадала крові, вона не могла насититись. Хотіла більшого.

Санса усілася на пасажирському сидінні в авто Роба, витріщаючись у вікно та слухаючи теревені Арії про хлопця з яким вона недавно познайомилася. Вона ловила відтинки розповіді своєї сестри, ані слова не промовивши у відповідь. Її думки були про зворотню дорогу додому і що це вона їй принесе.

\- Агов, Сансо! – її викинуло до дійсності.

\- Я те спитала, що ти про це думаєш?

\- Я не знаю, Аріє. - Вона знизала плечима. – Тобі шістнадцять.  Я не знаю що скажуть батьки на те, що їх шістнадцятирічна маленька доня приведе дев’ятнадцятирічного механіка додому на вечерю.

Санса відчула себе погано, щойно це промовила.

\- Дякую, сестро, - Арія відкинулася на сидіння, та пробурмотіла «курвисько».

Санса поглянула на Роба і цей його погляд пробудив щось недобре в середині неї.

\- Ти можеш зустрічатися з ним потайки, - тепер вона відчувала, як він не зводить з неї погляду. Вона не дивилася на нього, адже і так відчувала його пекучий погляд на собі. – Тобто, агов, зараз літо. Всі ці таємні зітхання-зустрічання відбуваються влітку. Позустрічайся з ним, з’ясуй , що він за один,  підіть на побачення, ти можеш прикритися друзями.

Вона повернулася до Арії, натомість зупинилася на зимовому погляді Роба.

\- Мамі та татові не обов’язково про це знати.

Роб повернув голову, щоб слідкувати за дорогою, стискаючи кермо так, що Санса чула, як воно тріщить.

\- Так.. Тобто, мені він подобається. Я не знаю до чого це призведе. Як все буде по справжньому, то я їм розповім. А поки я погуляю з ним і подивлюся що там буде, як ти і сказала. – Арія посміхнулася їй. – Дякую, Сансо… ти не курвисько.

 _\- Ні. Я курвисько. Курвисько, що теж має таємниці і бажає свого брата, робити з ним непристойні речі на зворотньому шляху додому,_ \- зітхнула Санса подумки, та стиснула стегна сильніше, від жару, що палав в середині неї.

Роб пригальмував обабіч дороги навпроти дома Ширенів. Арія прочинила дверцята та взяла свого наплічника.

\- Аріє, ти ж бо залишаєшся на ніч тут.. так?

\- Боже, Робе, так! – вона закотила очі, а потім зиркнула на Сансу. – Нагадай мені не розмовляти про хлопців в присутності мого великого брата, знову.

На цьому Арія хлопнула дверцятами і побігла до будинку. Роб прослідкував за нею, поки вона не зникла в середині.  Він натиснув на привід та вирушив.

Санса сиділа в тиші, її тіло заклякло від напруги. Він ані слова не промовив. Було аж знада то тихо.

\- Він не хлопчина. Він цілковитий дорослий чоловік. Ти ж його бачила?

Вона кивнула.

\- І твоя порада була зустрічатись потайки з чоловіком. Чим це ти думала, Сансо?

Він хотів поговорити на правах старшого брата наразі. Можливо для нього це й було легко? Ось він доводить її до оргазму своїми пальцями, а ось він серйозно говорить про їх молодшеньку сестру.

\- Ти ж бо чудово знаєш, Робе. Арія робитиме все що забажає. Нічого її не спинить. Це безнадійно. А так вона принаймні буде почувати себе зручно і говоритиме зі мною про нього. Останнє чого б ти хотів це те що вона б закохалася вперше в житті, та почувалася так, ніби її ніхто не розуміє, окрім нього і ось вони вже Ромео та Джулєта проти цього жорстокого світу. А потім вона утне дурницю – вона  увімкнула свій найкращий сестринський тон.

\- Ти права, але запропонувати це! – його голос громихав в автівці. І викликав у неї паніку.

\- А хто я в біса така щоб судити Робе?! – скрикнула вона.

Шини заскрипіли, коли він різко загальмував і припар кувався обабіч дороги.

\- Ти її сестра! –  вигукнув він і стукнув по керму долонями.

\- Я й твоя сестра. Я тобі раджу припинити задивлятися на мене? Припинити хотіти мене? Припи.. – вона ковтнула: - нити торкатися мене? Хіба це буде не сестринська порада? Я твоя сестра, Робе.

\- Оце зараз аж ніяк, - його рот притиснувся до її. Цей його порив був не ніжним зовсім: розпачливим, звірячим, в біса жорстким цілунком. Його сильний язик рухався в середині її рота, примущуючи її скавульчати. Він був в біса добрий в цьому. Його руки стискали все до чого торкалися. Вона відчула рик, який лунав в його горлянці, стаючи наявним вже ззовні. Його зуби впилися до її шиї.

\- Лайно, Робе, - його ім’я на її язиці, смакувало так само непристойно за сенсом, з яким і з нього скотилося.

\- Ісусе, Сансо. Я зараз в штани кінчу, якщо ти таким тоном скажеш моє ім’я ще раз, - в його голосі відчулося благання.

Вона відштовхнула його назад на сидіння та почала розстібувати його застібки. Він же зрозумівши, що зараз буде відкинув своє сидіння як найдалі. Він підняв свою дупу допомагаючи її, коли вона з силою спустила його штані та боксери до низу.Коли вона схопила його член, його гортанний стогін відбився луною від салону машини. Цей в біса стогін! Вона нахилилася та взяла його член до рота настільки глибоко, наскільки її дозволяв рвотний рефлекс.

\- Дідько, Сансо! Аххх!

 Вона майже відпустила його та облизала його голівку, охопила член губами і знов нахилила голову вбираючи його в себе. Вона чула з якими звуками Роб заводиться, це лише надихнуло її прискорити свої рухи.

 _\- Я смокчу його член. Ох, він смакує так добре. Його член досконалий_ -  промайнули думки в голові Санси, вона заплющила очі та продовжувала смоктати та облизувати свого великого брата.

_\- Лайно. Це неправильно. В корні невірно. Я така заведена просто зараз. Ахх!_

Вона відчула, як він стискає в кулака добру частину її волосся. Попереджаючи її. Вона знала, що це має статися, але вона поглибшила та уповільнила свої рухи, її язик ковзав по його стволу.

Санса відчула, як напружилося його тіло. Він штовхнувся ще один раз в її рот, тримаючи її голову нерухомо, і тоді вона відчула тепло, що пульсувало в її роті.

\- Так! Боже! – проричав він.

Вона проковтнула майже все його сімя. Воно їй смакувало, його слід затримався на її язиці. Вона витерла залишки, відкинулася на сидіння, взяла пляшку води з бардачку І зробила гарний довгий ковток.

Він досі не міг вировняти дихання, натягуючи штани та заправляючи в них свій напіверогований  чуттєвий член.

 _\- Така шкода. Таку гарну цяцьку ховати. Хмм,_ \- подумала Санса.

Він навіть не скінчив застібувати штани, а подивився на неї.

\- Де це ти в біса цьому навчилася? – проричав він.

\- Братику, - вона усміхнулася.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я дуже стрємаюся перекладати секс, бо завжди думаю, що я хуйово це роблю, тому, чкщо ви це читаєте, але знаєте англійську дайте мені копняка, якщо мій переклад не відображає точного стану речей. А взагалі фідбек я люблю, напішить мені в коменти зочь щось АГОВ :Р

Джон майже не лягав цілу ніч. Він пішов в дім, щоб відвідати Арію, та Бран сказав, що Роб та Санса повезли її до друзів, тож він залишився та пограв з Браном та Ріконом. Вони розгромили його вщент. А він натомість був вдячний, що може хоч на чомусь зосередитись, аніж на Сансі. І коли він вже розібрався з керуванням і наразі збирав для себе зброю, Роб проходив повз кімнату та засунув до неї голову: - Джоне, ти сьогодні вільний?

\- Так, - відповів він, не піднімаючи погляду.

\- Може по пиву?

\- Так… за твій рахунок?

\- Ні, друже. Не поза домом, тут.

Джон натиснув на паузу, не зважаючи на незадоволене пирхання молодших.

\- Ти вирішив тут позависати сьогодні?

\- Так.. Я б розповів тобі дещо за плячешкою пива, і скоріше за все ми б пограли.

\- Я принесу ще один стілець, - сказав Рікон і пересік кімнату. Вони дуже часто приводили друзів додому, тож в них було багато стільців, які використовували інші хлопчаки під час ігор. Роб взяв стілець, плюхнувся на нього, прокрутився, як завжди робив. Він приєднався до них, сів посередині та взяв пульт керування. Вони з Джоном пили та базікали. Роб розповів йому про Джейні. Джон кивнув і далі продовжував лише слухати брата. Роб не виглядав засмученим щодо цього. Вони розмовляли ще, граючи абияк покладаючись на свої додаткові життя, нарешті їм набридло, що їх герої вмирають в грі.

\- Лайно! Чому ці хлопці такі козли? Бране! Ти мав би прикривати мій тил!

Бран засміявся і знизав плечима, не відриваючи очей від екрану, його великі пальці шалено рухалися на джойстику. Коли Джон озирнувся він побачив, як Роб схрестив свої ноги, ніби йому було незручно.

\- Хочеш продовжити внизу? – спитав Джон.

\- Так. Мені ще потрібно пиво, - кивнув Роб.

Вони вдвох пройшло вниз до кухні. Джон зупинився так і не дійшовши. Санса. Вона сиділа в куточку, поклавши голову на руку і втикала в стільниковий. На ній були окуляри, її прекрасне руде волосся, було перекинуте через плече і Джон затамував подих від цього. Вона підняла очі вгору та вони розкрилися широко. Він помітив, що її погляд втупився у Роба, а потім і в нього, вона виглядала так, ніби хотіла зірватись з місця та втекти. Це краяло його серце. Він ще досі пам’ятав її солодкий смак на кінчику свого язику, і нічого не бажав окрім того, щоб притягнути її до себе для поцілунку.

 _\- З якого це переляку я б це робив? Вона не моя дівчина. В мене немає до неї ніяких почуттів на Бога! Я лишень… лише..лише… лише бажаю її. Бажаю. Бажаю. Бажаю. Бажаю її вуста. Її тіло. Бажаю, щоб моє ім’я випурхувало шепотом.  Дідько_ – думки Джона перервав Роб.

\- Ти заходиш? Чи злякався Санси. Вона не кусається.

Роб пройшов повз неї. Джон помітив, як вона потупила очі. Коли Роб відкрив двері холодильника, вона подивилася Джону просто в очі.

 

 _\- Боже правий! Вона мене доконає. Я навіть не знаю, що це в біса я відчуваю  наразі, або ЧОМУ Я не можу опанувати себе поруч з нею… але я знаю, я хочу ще. Я хочу ще трохи її_ , - думав він.

\- Поводьтесь пристойно. Я піду на гору та посплю. Добраніч. – Санса сказала через плече звертаючись до Роба. Вона наблизилася до Джона, то зробила ще крок і поцілувала у щоку.

\- Добраніч, Джоне.

Її очі на секунду затрималися на його. Його серце таранило грудну клітину. Вона все ще була біля нього, так близько, що він відчував запах її волосся. Ісусе.

\- Добраніч, Сансо. Спи міцно, - погукав Роб до неї.

 

На обличчі Роба і досі грав усміх, коли Джон витягував стільця, щоб сісти. Він відкоркував два пива, і налив батькового віскі до їх келихів.

\- Віскі? Робе, ти жартуєш?

\- Ні, - відповів він, протягуючи Джонові келих. – За літо, щоб воно залишалося так само палким, як цього дня, весь сезон.

Джон наморщив своє чоло зніяковіло щодо тосту Роба, але підняв келих до своїх вуст та зробив ковток. Вони обидва зморщили обличчя та запили віскі пивом.

\- І скільки я вип’ю за твоїми підрахунками? – Джон відкашлявся.

\- Не знаю.. мо два… три? – Роб нарешті засміявся.

Джон помітив, щоб Роб був більш цинічним сьогодні. Зазвичай він тримав обличчя, але сьогодні, він був більш хижим. Сноу також не пам’ятав, що вони з ним базікали сам на сам. Не те щоб цього не було, але Джон не міг пригадати час, коли Роб міг з ним базікати наодинці без інших людей, що зазвичай були з ним.

\- Коли повернеться пан батько?

\- В неділю.

\- Добре, - Джон дивувався про що вони далі розмовлятимуть зараз. Його думки знов  закружляли навколо Санси, коли Роб перервав їх.

\- Як думаєш. Чому Санса досі без хлопця? – Джон зустрівся з Робом поглядом, і постарався проковтнути комок, який застряг в горлянці та не задихнутися.

\- Не знаю. .. Можливо вона не знайшла правильного хлопця? – Джон намагався не вміщати емоцій в голос.

\- Я цього не вганяю. В неї же були хлопці, поки ми були далеко, правда ж?

Знову, Джон знизав плечима. Його кров закипіла під шкірою.

\- Ти б з нею зустрічався?

Джон ледь не вдавився пивом. Трохи навіть виплюхнулося в нього з рота, він витер його тильним боком долоні та прокашлявся.

\- Що? Вона ж мені двоюрідна сестра, чуваче!

\- Я знаю, але це не то про що я тебе запитав. Ти би з нею зустрічався? – він подивився на Джона в очікуванні на відповідь.

Джон зробив великий ковток повітря: - Так, зустрічався би.

Він не міг повірити, що він промовив це та подумав: Чим це ти думаєш довбаний бовдур?!

\- Я навіть не знаю, чи вона й досі цнотлива.

\- Робе! Якого біса? Вона твоя сестра, чувак!

\- Знаю, але їй дев’ятнадцять, вона навчається і не з ким не зустрічається. Це доволі дивно.

\- Я ні з ким не зустрічаюся. Я що дивний?

\- Так. Ти дивний. Ти доволі гарненький для хлопця. Ти точно б міг зайти в будь-який заклад в світі і запитати будь-яку жінку чи вона хоче твій член, і отримати «так» в переважній більшості випадках.

Регіт Джона наповнив кухню. Роб приєднався до нього за секунду пізніше.

\- Поговоримо про дещо інше. Налий-но нам ще по келишку, - звернувся Роб до Джона.

І вони залишилися на кухні говорячі про інші речі. Дякувати Богу, це не стосувалося Санси.

Він ліг на ліжко, з увімкненим телевізором. Він дивився, але не слідкував за подіями. Він зиркнув на свій стільниковий. Четверта ранку. Втому не було, та й легке сп’яніння досі залишалося в тілі. Він подивився на свій стільниковий в сотий раз. Нічого. Він продивився повідомлення. Натиснув на його і Сансину переписку. Там не було нічого значущого. Останнє що вона йому написала було «Доктор Пепер і цукерка з арахісового масла» Він тоді заскочив після навчання до крамниці і спитав чи їй щось потрібне.

\- Наші останні повідомлення були про газіровку та якісь довбані цукерки – подумав він та почав набирати..

 _\- В дупу це… я зроблю це.. Я просто запропоную тому що… лайно!_ – після стількох років без дівчини і зараз коли він буквально спробував її одного разу, він хотів її постійно.

\- Ти не спиш? – великий палець Джона нависнув над кнопкою «відправити» на секунду, а потім він відправив повідомлення.

\- Дідько. Що це я роблю?

Він продовжував витріщатися в стільниковий. Нічого. Вона спала.

 _\- Я просто заплющу очі та засну. Завтра буде по іншому. Я не буду за нею впадати завтра. Прийду в норму._ – Так думалося Джону. Він сів та скинув з себе сорочку, кинув її через кімнату, вона приземлилася точно на стілець, вимкнув телевізор та світло.

Джон ліг на бік та заплющив очі. І ось він майже задрімав, як йому почулося, як вхідні двері прочинилися та одразу захлопнулися.

_\- Боже правий. Це ж вона. Вона тут._

Він підвівся та сів, вдивляючись в цілковиту темряву. Його двері до спальні скрипнули і прочинилися. Він почув її повільні кроки з боку протилежному його ліжка. Він схилився на свою праву руку, відчуваючи, як вона підняла його ковдру і проковзує до ліжка, лягаючи поруч. Його руки потягнулися просто до неї. Джон хотів поцілувати її. Скрізь. Він просто хотів торкнутися її. Коли його руки досягли бажаного, він відчув її оголену шкіру.

\- Сансо.

Її рот знайшов його вуста. Її язик прослизнув до його рота. Вони поцілувались. Вони цілувались. І цілувались. Вона притиснула своє тіло до його тіла, вона охопила його стегна своїми і терлася своїм вологим єством об його стояк, він чітко це відчував крізь тканину шортів.

\- Джоне, зніми їх, коханий мій.

Він зірвав їх до того, як вона закінчила речення.

_\- Коханий мій. Вона ніколи не кликала так мене… але ж ми ніколи такого не робили. БОЖЕ МІЙ. Ми що будемо трахатися?_

\- Джоне. – Санса благала.

\- Сансо… ти… ти певна? – Він тремтів. Його серце билося десь у горлянці. Її вуста притиснулися знов до його. Він опустив голову на подушки, пропускаючи свої руки крізь шовк її волосся. Її поцілунки сталі більш спраглими, її зуби покусували його нижню губу, ковзали далі  до низу по його шиї.

\- Дідько, Сансо.. Я не можу..ахх – його розум метушився, його член волав про те щоб вони продовжували далі.

\- Ти досі незаймана, Сансо?

Її палке дихання було навпроти його вуха: - Так, Джоне… ти будеш в мене першим. Я хочу тебе. Я не можу зупинити це бажання відтоді, як побачила тебе вчора. Я хочу тебе. – Її рука просунулася до його члена. Вона обернула свої пальці навколо нього, стиснули його член видобуваючи зітхання з його грудей.

\- Я хочу, щоб це був ти. Я хочу твій член всередині себе… Знаю ти хочеш цього не менше.- Вона почала повільно рухати рукою вниз-вгору.

-Хіба ти не бажаєш? Бути в середині мене, Джоне?

Він замружив очі в намаганні триматися за останні залишки гордощів,  до того, щоб не позбавити Сансу цноти. Але вона прошепотіла: - Чи ти б хотів, щоб це був хтось інший?

Джон широко розплющив очі від цієї думки. Він перевернув її на спину, і всівся поміж її ніг.

\- Ні, - проричав Джон. Він направив свій член до її входу рукою. Як тільки вона відчула головку його члена на своїх вологих нижніх губах, її коліна ослабли та опали на ліжко по різні боки. Джон повільно увійшов у неї.

\- Боже, Сансо! – це більше нагадувало зойк, аніж слова. Вона була волога. Настільки щільна, волога та пекуча, що від цього у Джона закочувалися очі, він висунув свій член майже до кінця та потім піддався вперед до неї. Стогін випурхнув з її вуст. Стогін пристрасті, а не болю. Її стогін затопив Джонові вуха та він здригнувся.

_\- Це вже занадто. Це відчувається так гарно. Ніколи не буде краще. І я конкретно попав._

\- Ще, Джоне… ти.. мені так добре. Так.

Він почав штовхатися  в неї, проїжджаючи своїм лобком по її клітору, майже виходячи з неї. Повільно. Повторюючи свої дії. Стонучи їй в груди. Стегна Санси відповідали на його рухи, тремтіли несамовито зустрічаючи його стегна. Вона нявчала, стискала руками його спину і все це в купі змушувало його яйця стискатися. Він скоро б кінчив. Він і так почувався не дуж, бо забув одягнути презерватива, хоч він і не збирався в неї кінчати.

\- Сансо, Сансо… Я скоро.. кін..

\- Я теж, теж… не зупиняйся, я на пігулках, прошу лишень не зупиняйся. Боже. Джон!

Поштовхи його ставали швидшими. Вона міцніше стисла його спину руками.  Санса сховала обличчя в вигині його шиї, кусаючи, утримуючи в собі стогони.  Раптом він відчув, як спітніла її шкіра на грудях, як її ноги затремтіли. Вона затримала дихання, майже завмираючи під ним. Джон відчув, як її м’язи стисли його член і це був його кінець. Він посилив свої поштовхи, вона продовжувала жагуче стогонами під ним. Його власне дихання перетнулося, коли його сім’я наповнювало її піхву. Він повторював її ім’я знов і знов. Вона тримала його в своїх обіймах, крізь хвилі його оргазму, мигочучи щось задоволено в його вухо. Вони важко дихали.

\- Це… це, - він схилив обличчя її на плече. – Це був найнадзвичайніший секс в моєму життя, - задихаючись видихнув він.

Санса засміялась до його вуха. Цей звук Джон хотів закарбувати собі у пам’яті. Її сміх. Її стогони. Сансу, що промовляла його ім’я.

\- Тобто наступного разу ти думаєш буде гірше?

Він підняв обличчя ледь розрізнюючи її вираз обличчя. Джон ще досі був в середині неї і почувався захищено… захищено в середині неї.

\- А ти б хотіла наступний раз?

\- Звісно, Джоне, тепер коли я отримала тебе… Я хочу ще.

Він схилив голову до неї знов. Заплющив очі і вдихнув її запах.

_\- Моє бажання таке ж саме._


	9. Chapter 9

Роб поспішав повернутися від Теона додому той ночі. Він був з ним з сьомої ранку дідько забери і це в суботу. Якого милого люди, що живуть в човнах так рано все роблять? Роб зазирнув до кімнати Санси, і побачив, що вона спала так гучно, що навіть хропіла. Її піжамні шорти задерлися та Роб міг насолодитися виглядом її напівоголеної дупці, він вдихнув поглибше. Він бажав зайти до її кімнати та провести свій день між її стегон. Він поправив свій член, перемістивши його праворуч, та закарбовуючи цей безцінний спогад для цього довгого дня на човні.

Він хотів повернутися швидше, але Теонові пригоди на човні зазвичай були розраховані на цілий день. Вони провели ранок та південь просто курсуючи по воді, де вони хотіли рибалити, потім Теон захотів позависати у всіх при берегових генделиках для туристів. Роб розмовляв с дівачатами, яких Теон хотів трахнути, але всі вони були зацікавлені в Робі, тож Теон спробував знову і знову обламувався. Мабуть це робило з Роба хєрового друга. Коли він сказав Теону про Джейн, той наполіг, що йому тре потрахатись, але Роб дуже чітко висловився щодо цього ні ще раз ні.

Теон протирмав його аж до десятой вечора. Роб прокляв свого друга вкотре за те що він утримував його від того, що він дійсно бажав – Санси. Це зайняло годину, щоб повернутися на човен. Роб знав, що він повернеться додому за північ. І тоді вона буде спати вже. Мабуть. Хто зна. Може в неї були якісь плани. Він просто хотів торкнутися її.

\- Можливо б я всунув до її чудовой дупи свого язика, - подумав Роб усміхаючись. Джейн ніколи не давала йому цього. Він не мав права нічого робити з дупцею Джейн. Його члену стало тісно в штанях. Він посовався на сидінні.

\- Лише минулої ночі. Минулої ночі в цьому АВТО, рот Санси був на моєму  члени. Вона смоктала краще, ніж моя дівчина.  Я досі пам’ятаю, як солодко було моїм пальцям в її піхві.

\- Лайно. – Роб виматюкався гучно від думок. Він подивився на спідометр. Він їхав 80 миль на годину по сільській дорозі. Він пригальмував, коли побачив обмежуючий швидкість знак за 3 милі додому.

Йому здалося вічністю їхати 50 миль на годину. Роб нарешті підїхав додому та загнав авто до гаражу. Він брав змінний одяг, але так і не преодягнувся, тож він смердів. Перше, що варто було зробити це душ. Він увійшов до тихої, п’янко-темної оселі, і вбіг по сходинках на гору. Коли він проходив повз її кімнату, в шпарині під дверима він не побачив світла. Роб взявся за ручку та повернув її, двері не були зачинені. Чудово.

Він пройшов повз кімнати братів і теж не побачив світла в їх кімнатах, він припустив, що вони на ночівлі у своїх друзів. Або кудись пішли. Хто зна.. це ж вечір суботі, літо і вони ж бо підлітки. Арії також не було. А ось де вона вештається, він знати взагалі не бажав. Він увійшов до своєї темною та прохолодної кімнати. Він помився, витерся рушником, надягнув спортивки та спустився до кухні взяти пива. Він не пив сьогодні ввечорі, бо знав, що мав повертатися додому на авто. Він завтикав в двері холодильника поки пив пиво.

«Бран та Рікон на ночівлі у Томена. Арія ще досі у Ширинів. Залишила тобі вечерю в холодильнику. Люблю, мама.»

Роб посміхнувся читаючи нотатку на дошці. Мати завжди писала їм нотатку на дошці, що висіла на холодильнику. Він дістав миску та поїв. Стоячи в темряві на кухні, яка освітлювалася лише світлом з пічки, він відставив миску, викинув пляшку і направився до сходинок… в кімнату Санси. С кожним кроком його серце билося швидше. Він вже відчував її смак в своєму роті.

Роб прочинив її двері повільно з терпінням. Він уникав бути гучним. Роб протиснувся та зачинив двері дуже повільно. Його вказівний та великий пальці повернули язичок вправо, закрили замок. Він повільно підійшов до ліжка Санси з лівого боку та схилився вниз. Вона змінила положення і зараз спала на спині.  Сопіла. Погляд Роба спустився до низу оцінюючи її тіло. Її груди, її стирчачі соски, її довге тулобо і її стрункі довгі ноги. І щоб він міг зробити поміж цих ніг. Він більше не міг чекати.

Роб поклав свою праву руку між її стегон, провів нею вгору. Вона була без трусиків.

\- Боже, Сансо, та ти просто напрошуєшся на це, - думав він.

Кінчик його середнього пальця відчув її тепло, він тендітно розсунув її нижні губи та засунув два пальця в середину неї.

\- Мммм, - вона легенько застогнала. Кондиціонер загудів і Роб був вдячним. Було жарко.. і цей пристрій гудів в усіх кімнатах, тому на його думку це малоб приглушувати  стогони його сестри, які він збирався з неї добути… навіть не один раз. Його пальці застигли, а потім просунулися далі. Вони були по кісточки в середині. Роб повільно витягнув пальці та облизав їх.

\- Боже правий. Вона найкраща з жінок, яких я куштував, - промайнуло в його думках.

Санса повернула голову на подушці, але очі її були заплющені. Він подивився знов на її піжаму та вирішив повільно підняти її. Він підняв піжаму достатньо, щоб відкрити сосок. Його пальці занурилися до неї знов, а Роб нахилився та взяв сосок до рота, не зводячи свого погляду з її обличчя. Він лише заплюшив очі, коли його пальці дуже повільно трахали її, а він ледь не випустив її сосок з рота. Він почув мокрий звук, коли він висовував свої пальці з неї, її нижні губи зімкнулися, і він знов засунув їх в середину неї.

Його язик облизував її сосок, коли Роб відчув, як її дихання змінилось. Вона промимрила ще один стогін, що заставив його прискорити рухи. Він хотів спробувати її, але мав спершу впевнитись, що вона буде тихо себе поводити. Ось чому йому потрібна була вільна ліва рука, на випадок, як вона прокинеться.

\- Таак, Джоне!

\- Що.. що вона щойно сказала? – Роб не міг осягнути цього, як побачив, як її очі розкрилися широко і втупилися нажахано в нього.

\- Робе…

Він накрив її рота лівою рукою, розраховуючи силу, натиснув, щоб її голова знов відкинулася на подушку. Вона подивилася вниз з страхом. Він міг унюхати його в повітрі. Він продовжував усвідомлювати її слова, а потім криво всміхнувся. Глянув вниз на Сансу.

\- Так ось чому він не хотів обговорювати зі мною твою цноту. Про нього ти думала в мої ванній. Щоб я здох. – Його очі вдивлялися в її. Вона зацепиніла. Його пальци досі були в середини неї, він почав ними рухати знов.

\- Склизький  довбаний мудачина, - він нахилився ближче до Сансиного вуха.

\- Він трахав нашу сестричку Сансу?

Вона не поворухнулася. Роб натиснув великим пальцем на її клітор, рухаючи швидше своїми пальцями в середині неї. Він підняв голову, щоб побачити як страх в її очах уходить, та вона закочує очі від насолоди вгору. Він продовжував, заводити її, ноги Санси тремтіли, вона почала рухати стегнами на зустріч. Вона вже була близько до оргазму. Як Роб раптом прибрав з неї свої пальці. Вона заскавульчала в його долоню.

\- Я можу таке виробляти усю ніч, маленька.

Вона моргнула і здалася. Вона почала розуміти. Санса кивнула.

\- Він про нас знає?

Санса замотала головою, в її очах було благання.

Вона не хотіла, щоб він дізнався.

\- Гаразд, Сансо. ..шшш… Я не скажу, але зупинятись я не збираюсь. Я бажаю тебе і дещо інше, - він занурив до неї свої пальці і почав рухати ними наполегливіше. Санса почала знов йому підмахувати. Раптом Роб захотів знати все.

\- Він так задовольняв тебе?

\- Ні.

\- А задовольняв взагалі?

\- Так.

\- За допомогою рота?

\- Так.

\- Своїм хуєм? – Роб нахилився ближче, опалюючи її вухо своїм диханням. Вона затремтіла.

\- Так.

\- Ти хочеш, щоб я задовольнив тебе Сансо, просто зараз?- це навіть не було питанням.

Вона на секунду заплющила очі, а потім кивнула раз.

Роб не міг зрозуміти, чому це його не турбувало, а навіть більше заводило. Він прибрав свою руку з її вологої піхви, і нависнув над її обличчям.

\- Я тебе зараз переверну на живіт, Сансо. І засуну свого язика куди мені заманеться і ти це дозволиш. Як не хочеш розбудити нашу любу матінку, ти будеш себе тихо поводити, так?

\- Так.

Він перевернув її на живіт, розвів її ноги, та підсунув свою руку під її живіт, щоб задрати її дупу вгору.  Він присів навпроти її стегон та вдихнув. Вона пахла так солодко. Роб засунув свого язика до її дупи, примруживши очі, він хотів спробувати це роками. Якби ж він міг це зробити ще рік тому… здавалося для першого разу його сестра була солодша на смак ніж інша дівчина. Він засунув свого язика наскільки міг, відчуваючи, як її тіло напружилося. Нарешті до нього дійшло: їй починало подобатися це.

Вона піддалася своєю дупою до Робового обличчя, він облизав її нижні губи до низу, подражнив клітор кінчиком свого язика. Потім облизав її нижні губи вгору, занурюючи свого язика знов до її дупи. Його пальці жорстко трахали її піхву, а його язик її дупу. Він примушував Сансу робити дивні звуки, що він чув вперше. Вона стискала в своїх кулаках простирадло, занурюючи обличчя до подушки, приглушуючи свої стогони… що були доволі гучними. Він почув, як вона простогнала його ім’я в подушку.

\- Ти збираєшся кінчити, Сансо?

Вона кивнула.

Він занурив свого язика назад до її дупи, та продовжував рухи пальцями доти, поки не відчув та почув хвилі її оргазму. М’язи її піхви стиснули його пальці, вона затремтіла так, ніби зибралася заплакати. Він відірвався від неї та зробив крок назад широко розставивши ноги, він стягнув свої труси та ляснув своїм ерогованим членом по її дупі. Санса повернула голову. Роб пришпилив її до ліжка своїм тілом.

\- Я не збираюся робити те що ти собі надумала. Я не трахатиму тебе, Сансо. Ти власне не зовсім моя, щоб це робити, без його дозволу. Але мені потрібно кічнити, тому полежи тихесенько для мене. Я тебе не скривджу, обіцяю.

Вона розслабилася. Він провів своїм членом поміж її сідниць, та почав ковзати ним вниз та вгору. Його груди були сповненими запахом її піхви, і це паморочило йому голову. Він прискорив свої рухи.

\- Вона така м’яка. Мені не потрібна навіть смазка. Вона так кінчала… Це ж моя заслуга? – думав він, їх перебили думка про те, як Джон був всередині Санси і це неочікувано підвело його до межи.

\- Дідько. Ах! – простогнав він та кінчив на її спину.  Його член пульсував. Крапля його сімені пролилася на її поперек.

Він став напроти неї. Засунув свого члена назад в штани і посміхнувся. Подивився на її безвольне тіло. Санса обіймала подушку.

\- Ти в порядку, маленька?

\- Навіть не смій так мене називати, Робе!

Він примружив очі.

\- Чому це ти злишся, сестричко?

Вона поривчасто піднялася та ледь не вдарила його.

\- Оце так! – він притиснув її до себе міцніше та нахилився до її вуст.

\- Полегше, Сансо.

Її очі опікали поглядом.

\- Я тримаю твоє таємницю щодо Джона. Він може залишити собі святу Сансу. Мені ж потрібна шльондра Санса. – Роб майже прогарчав це.

Він міцніше стиснув її талію. Вона скрикнула.

\- Коли ви побачитесь?

\- Завтра вночі.

Він міцніше її стиснув.

\- О четвертій ранку- прошипіла вона.

Роб одразу ж її відпустив і поцілував у щоку.

\- Не вимикай світло, і не закривай занавіску. Я маю намір подивитись на це, - прошепотів він до її вуха.

\- Іди в сраку.

Його обличчя було навпроти її: -  Хмм, добраніч, маленька.


End file.
